1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to garden tools, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved garden glove tool wherein the same protects a user's hand while providing a rigid type glove tool to effect digging and scratching during performance of a garden task.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In gardening, protection of the hand from various obstructions within soil conditions is desired, as well as protecting an individual's hand from association with various garden chemicals and the like. Tools in the prior art have been utilized to provide digging, scratching, etc., within a garden, and wherein the present invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a rigid glove-like shell receiving an individual's hand therewithin to effect such digging. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,379 to Crownover wherein a glove of a flexible construction includes a tool directed exteriorly of the glove, with a rear end directed interiorly of a cavity of the glove to permit securement of tools therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,592 to Strongwater sets forth an ice scraping mitt, wherein the mitt includes a scraping blade directed exteriorly of the glove of a rigid construction, as opposed to the glove shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,330,406 to Stricklin sets forth a hand guard wherein various eating implements are mounted within the guard and extending forwardly thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,436,507 to Ellwood sets forth a cooking utensil tool mounting a rearwardly extending shield positioned about the handle of the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,495 to Crownover sets forth a further gardening tool, wherein a flexible mitt mounts forwardly thereof a selective number of garden tools.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved garden glove tool wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.